<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cave-People Next Door by Inky_moro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749173">The Cave-People Next Door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro'>Inky_moro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anno Uno Scribere [106]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Unus Annus - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actually poetry this time lol, Anno Uno Scribere, Feb 27, Inspired by: Mark and Ethan go on a Drum Date, Memento mori, Unus Annus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:26:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>~poetry~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anno Uno Scribere [106]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cave-People Next Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Have you ever seen before <br/>those cave people who live next door?<br/>they surround you like some sort of primitive plague<br/>on either side of you they are living in their homes, <br/>that in your eyes have been transformed to caves</p>
<p>their day to day habits seem so strange <br/>as they go about things in their cave person ways<br/>you do not even know their names </p>
<p>you only know that they come and go <br/>you watch them carefully from your window <br/>to observe all their oddities <br/>and to know when it is safe to leave the premises</p>
<p>for you have decided to never engage in contact with the strange folk<br/>they have grunted a greeting once or twice (at least, you think that’s what it was)<br/>you have responded in kind, <br/>in an attempt to be polite<br/>and get the strange humanoids to stop interacting with you <br/>though you wonder if they would know decency<br/>if it slapped them in the face </p>
<p>they know where you live<br/>of course they do, you are neighbors, after all<br/>but beyond that<br/>they know very little about you <br/>if their memory serves them<br/>they would only know you as a hermit <br/>or recluse<br/>whichever grunt or groan of theirs<br/>equates to the equivalent </p>
<p>your neighbors seem to know each other <br/>they grunt and groan in what appears to be a positive manner <br/>whenever their eyes set upon one another’s face</p>
<p>you think they have accepted that you are a loner <br/>they do not go out of their way to interact with you anymore<br/>and you encourage this,<br/>in your own,<br/>quiet way </p>
<p>you do not ask them for help, you never have<br/>and never will <br/>you do not chat idly about the weather with the strange creatures<br/>or anything more interesting when given the chance<br/>for what could they contribute to such a conversation<br/>with their less adapted brains</p>
<p>thus they continue to know little about you <br/>they do not not that like the seasons you change <br/>they have no clue as to the inner workings of your brain</p>
<p>and despite all your observation, <br/>it is difficult for you to recall <br/>a single fact about your gruesome neighbors <br/>you have plenty of opinions, of course <br/>but opinions are not facts </p>
<p>you would know<br/>if you bothered to pay any real attention to them<br/>you would know <br/>if you looked at them with anything other than your fear clouded eyes<br/>you would know <br/>if you didn’t make your judgements before reading the books of their lives <br/>you would know</p>
<p>you would know that these people<br/>are not truly the way you see them <br/>they are not brutish <br/>or terrible in any way not accepted by today’s morality <br/>you might be better then them in some ways<br/>or more adept</p>
<p>but have no doubt <br/>that there are competitions against you <br/>that your next door neighbors would certainly win </p>
<p>but you never bothered to get to know the strangers next door </p>
<p>so that’s all they are to you<br/>strangers </p>
<p>you have built up no bonds</p>
<p>instead,<br/>you have pushed away every chance of forming one</p>
<p>due to your social ineptitude<br/>or perhaps a general fear of people <br/>who can say<br/>exactly why we do what we do</p>
<p>what matters is that it is done<br/>and you cannot change that</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>